Sue
Sue (Japanese: スー Suu), a.k.a. "Winky", is one of the few female ghosts seen in the Pac-Man series. She is not to be confused with the arcade owner from Pac-Man World 2 with the same name. History ''Pac-Man'' Arcade series ''Ms. Pac-Man'' Sue first appeared alongside Blinky, Pinky, and Inky in the game Ms. Pac-Man. She was identical to Clyde from the original Pac-Man, and moved in the same random patterns. The reason for the name change from Clyde to Sue was due to Ms. Pac-Man having her own arch-enemy. This is similar to the orange ghost in Pac-Man Jr., named Tim. Pac-Land Based on the Pac-Man animated series, Pac-Land features Sue, Pinky, and Spunky as the only female Ghost Monsters. She does not ride a vehicle and always chases Pac-Man, like Blinky does in the traditional games. Sue travels at a slow pace (in fact, Sue is the slowest ghost in this game), but when time starts to run out, she begins to charge at Pacman mercilessly. ''Pac-Mania'' Carrying over her aggressive persona from Pac-Land, Sue behaves as Blinky typically would, but never enters "scatter" mode (she momentarily changes direction with the other ghosts, but always uses Pac-Man as her target). However, Sue moves at the same speed as Pinky in this game, which is pretty fast compared to the other ghosts, but slightly slower than Blinky (who always moves the fastest). ''Pac-Attack'' In one of the versions of this game, Sue can appear as one of the ghosts dropped with a block. She is also the primary ghost dropped for the 2nd player in "VS Mode". Characteristics Appearance Sue originally appears as an orange ghost in Ms. Pac-Man, as a female counterpart to Clyde. She is later depicted as a violet ghost, based on the animated series version. Unlike the other ghosts, Sue often appears to have narrow eyes and eyeshadow, presumably to express her gender. Personality Sue is never given a defined personality, though the animated series depicted her as somewhat clever and on par intelligence with the leader, Clyde.'' (Although this still isn't saying a whole lot.)'' In several Pac-Man games, Sue is one of the more aggressive ghosts chasing after Pac-Man, particularly in Pac-Mania. In other media Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Sue appears as the fifth Ghost Monster in the Pac-Man animated series, and the only female member. Rather than being orange, as in her appearance in Ms. Pac-Man, Sue was depicted as purple. Rather than wearing a specific hat, as each of the male ghosts wore, Sue wore a pair of earrings. Sue was often defeated by Ms. Pac-Man. She was voiced by Susan Silo. Trivia * Sue has only appeared in the Pac-Man games mentioned above and the TV series. * In the first episode of the TV series, she describes herself as "Sly little Sue." * A purple ghost in'' Pac-Man World 2'' might have been Sue, this is proven false as it had no similar appearence to her. * In the TV Series, the ghost are revealed to be related with the appearence of Dinky, however Sue usually can be seen flirting with the male ghosts, suggesting she has a romantic relationship with them, or is married, but this is quite unknown if this is true. Her love interest might be Clyde, although fans believe that Clyde is already married to a ghost named "Joanne". * Her Japanese name, Suu, means "mouth" in finnish. * In Nighty Nightmares it is revealed that Sue hates pac-spiders. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:Villains